Pour la Lumière
by Orgrac
Summary: L'histoire d'un homme qui avait perdu la Foi. Un Homme qui nous pouvait expliquer à ceux qu'il aimait pourquoi,lentement, l'Ombre le gagnait.


Avertissement : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.  
Petit OS sur Peter Pettigrow. Sa vie, son oeuvre.

* * *

Pour la Lumière

Vous l'avez haïe, détesté. Toujours, trop, toujours trop. Oublié son statut de héros, de martyr, seule la haine, l'exécration. Homme destitué qui n'a jamais pu trouver la gloire au fond de vos cœurs. Enfant délaissé de la Lumière comme tant d'autres, plus que les autres. Avez-vous cherché à le comprendre ? Voici l'Histoire d'un homme qui avait perdu la Foi.

Il n'avait jamais été maléfique, tout petit déjà il avait peur de l'Ombre. Rumeur grondante de l'ascension d'un sorcier de grand Pouvoir. Sorcier ténébreux, cruel. Le petit Peter n'aurait jamais voulu le rencontrer. Jamais.  
Ses parents, sorciers de petite envergure l'avaient inscrit en école moldue, son père, demi-Sang était convaincu que leur système scolaire aiderai son unique fils à mieux s'en tirer que lui dans son futur monde. Un monde où Connaissance voulait dire Puissance, où Savoir et Pouvoir était intrinsèquement liés.  
Contrairement à ce que compte la légende Peter était social. Il était le garçon enveloppé, rieur et amical. Celui qui avait toujours des bonbons a partagé, qui pensait à vous quand un jeu commençait lors des récréations.  
Puis il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Ce fut un choc pour ses deux parents. Sorciers médiocres, père assistant en animalerie magique, mère qui travaillait dans l'enchantement des tissus servant à confectionner les robes usuelles des Sorcier. Il va sans dire qu'ils ne connaissaient de Poudlard que sa réputation de Collège formateur de Mage de grande qualité.  
Peter fut triste, il allait se séparer de sa seule amie sorcière, fille d'amis à ses parents. Mais il irait de l'avant, fierté immense de sa famille. Il les rendrait heureux, et les aiderait à mieux vivre, une fois diplômé de sa nouvelle école.  
Dans le train il fit la rencontre d'enfant avec qui il partagea un bon moment. Mais un mot les décrivait tous : Anxieux : où seraient-ils répartis ?  
Le petit Pettigrow s'estimait Pouffsoufle : personnes ouvertes, humbles, loyales, généreuses, des gens qui lui ressemblaient. D' ailleurs un garçon plus vieux que lui qui appartenait à cette maison avait offert à tout leur compartiment des chocogrenouilles !

Griffondor.  
Il est parfois des choix qui restent mystérieux pour vous, Homme. Mais le Choixpeau ne se trompe pas. Jamais. Sorcier néophyte, Instrument d'une prophétie qui ne tarderai pas s'imposer comme unique avenir. Comme pour les autres.

Fort de ses qualités, Peter s'était rapidement lié avec les garçons dont il partageait le dortoir. Il avait toujours réussit à se faire rapidement des amis. Il en avait beaucoup à l'école, jamais d'intimes.

Le Griffondor s'était révélé bon scolairement : il assimilait bien. Mais il est des choses que l'éducation ne peut changer : il était en difficulté par rapport à ses camarades au niveau de la pratique.

James Potter, Sirius Black. Ses premiers « vrais amis », amis pour toujours. Ces deux enfant s'étaient rencontrés, amadoués durant les premiers mois. Caractères opposés, et pourtant, ils furent vite inséparable. L'exaltant James Potter, altruiste, courageux. Le sombre Sirius Black, égoïste, vaniteux.  
Peter fut la première personne qui s'intégra dans leur petit groupe très fermé.

Sirius Black. Si il y a quelqu'un que Peter avait vraiment vénéré durant sa scolarité et même après, c'était Sirius, une sorte d'idéal. Beau, riche, puissant, doué, proche du génie à vrai dire. Ses défauts n'existaient pas lorsque l'on était proche de lui. Peter l'avait toujours vénéré, aimé.

Remus Lupin. C'est Peter qui en a fait le quatrième luron de la bande. Au début de leur seconde année. Ce jeune homme était trop discret, maigrichon, fatigué. N'avait pas d'amis. Peter était un des rares élèves à lui parler. Peu le remarquait, les seuls à connaitre son existence était les élève trop travailleur, locataire de la bibliothèque. Comme Lily Evans, mais Peter aussi savait. L'apprivoiser lui prit six mois puis Remus osait s'adresser à Peter lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui. Ils se mirent à faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Et finalement, à la fin de leur seconde année, James et Sirius faisait à leur tour partis des camarades de Remus, poussés en ce sens par leur ami.

Les lacunes magiques de Peter commençaient à peser alors que passait sa troisième année. Celui-ci dut compenser. Il devint une référence parmi ses camarades en rune et arithmancie. Pas le meilleur, il n'aurait jamais pu. Mais celui à qui l'on demande des conseils, avec qui on cherche une solution.

Ce sont aux vacances entre sa troisième et quatrième année que les Maraudeur se créèrent, à la vie, à la mort, durant des vacances chez James. Un souvenir dont Peter se souviendrait toujours. Un souvenir qui lui eut permis de lancer le Patronus, avant. Avant l'Acte.

Rat. Rat, c'est ce qu'il finit par devenir. Ils ne comprirent pas bien « pourquoi ». La symbolique de cet animale n'avait pas de rapport avec Peter, lui propagateur du mal ? De la souffrance ? Alors ils cherchèrent pourquoi. Longtemps. Et ils finirent par trouver : La culture sorcière orientale en faisait une figure de chance, d'ambition. Ce fut aussi cette découverte qui dirigea l'animagus dans l'apprentissage des magies asiatiques. Celles la seules dont il put maitriser avec précisions des sortilèges parmi les puissants.

La guerre se faisait plus pressante. Ses amis parlaient de s'engager, entre deux amourette pour Sirius, deux bravades de Séverus pour James. Et Remus après chaque pleine lune. Queudver lui ne croyait pas à ses mot lorsqu'il disait vouloir protéger ses parent. Il avait trop peur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un Griffondor.

Les quatre enfant grandirent, leur progrès dans la magie accentuèrent certain de leur trait de caractère. James murit grandement tandis qu'il apprenait les arcanes antiques des Potter. Sirius devenait plus agressif, une aura sauvage se dégageait de lui, rassurante pour certain, insupportable pour d' autre, lourd héritage des Black que Sirius détestait, sans se rendre compte qu'il en était un parfait exemple. Rémus devint un diplomate aguerris, et grand fin connaisseur en magie d'esprit et créature magique. Peter quant à lui était une curiosité : la magie occidentale ne voulait que peu de lui, mis à part ses capacités en métamorphose, durement acquise, il n'était qu'un bon élevé dans les parties théoriques.

Ils réussirent leurs examens. Brillement pour trois d' entre eux. Un peu moins dans son cas.  
James voulait être langue de Plomb, Sirius Auror, Rémus du fait de son statut prétendait à être chercheur. Le dernier se destinait à devenir enchanteur. Il avait déjà trouvé un maitre de bonne facture prêt à lui apprendre.

La guerre les rattrapa. Ils changèrent. James s'engagea chez les aurors.  
Il prirent le partit de l'ordre du Phénix. Et Peter se déçut. Les sortilèges que Dumbledore leur apprenait étaient des sortilèges puissants. Extrêmement puissants. Des offrandes à la lumière. Des odes à la bravoure et au sacrifice. Peter ne put maitriser que le Patronus, qui devint son sort chéri. Il le put grâce à ses amis.

Ils se battirent. Et Peter Le rencontra. Incarnation du Mal le plus profond, Il irradiait de Magie. Aveuglant, apeurant, intimidant, fascinant. Indescriptible. L'instinct animal de Peter était pris de la plus grande terreur qu'il eut jamais éprouvé.

Le Serpent mange le rat.

Et Peter fut avalé. L'homme le flatta. Il lui offrit les moyens de comprendre, de réaliser. Durant des mois Peter progressa. Ce fut fulgurant, la Lumière l'acceptait.  
Et Dumbledore le destitua. Il ne lui permit pas, contrairement à ses amis de faire partit des hauts gradés de son association. Peter fut déçu. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas.

Et Il continuait a le flatter, a lui montrer des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pu penser tellement elles étaient immense. L'Homme se montra connaisseur dans la magie d'Orient.

Il perdait la Foi, la lumière se remettait à le refuser. Pire, le contrecoup magique le blessait de plus en plus violement. Et le Mage de Lumière, symbole reconnu d'acceptation le refusait.  
Bientôt le seul sacrifice qui rattachait le jeune adulte à Elle était le Patronus. Il le lançait après chaque rencontre avec Lui. S'assurer qu'il tenait bon. Qu'il était toujours avec ses amis. Que le Mal perdait et que demain serait meilleur.  
Mais ils n'avaient pas grandis à la même vitesse. Remus était pris dans des problèmes politiques dont Peter n'avait que faire, James attendait un enfant. Seul Sirius gardait une âme d'adolescent, continuait à partager des blagues et des virées avec Peter.

Puis Regulus Black rejoint les Mangemorts. Et l'âme d'enfant de Sirius mourut. Celui-ci se plongea dans la Guerre avec d' autant plus de force.

Et Peter se retrouva seul.

Rat.

Il se tourna vers Lui. Représentant de Ténèbres qui assurait détenir la Solution. Il lui enseigna un sort ancien. Invocation de l'ombre. Qui devait l'aider. Peter accepta la marque en échange. Il oublia de lancer le Patronus.  
Les choses s'arrangèrent. James le voulut pour gardien du Secret. Peter était heureux.

Puis, il douta, le Mal ne l'avait plus recontacté directement depuis le Don. Il lança un Patronus qui ne vint jamais. La Lumière l'avait laissé tomber. Et lui Peter ne la comprenait plus. Il avait fait ça pour Elle. Que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Que ces amis reprennent leur place. Qu'Il sorte de sa vie et que lui se terre dans son trou, sortant pour aider ses amis, les délester de leur fardeau. Ce qui était prévu.

Mais il appartenait aux ténèbres à présent. Et Elles le rappelaient. Il ne put s'échapper.  
Le Secret fut rompu. Peter fut brisé. Il ne restait plus que Queudver, le Rat.

Et tout se déchira.  
James ?

Mort,  
Remus ?

Pourchassé afin d'être empalé.  
Sirius ?

Le pourchassant afin de le détruire. Sirius son modèle, qu'il avait échoué à imiter. Qui le rejoignait dans l'Ombre. Sirius qui venait de lancer un terrible maléfice scandinave, réduisant en poussière le mur derrière lui.

Des Moldus s'amassaient. Et toute l'ombre, la magie Noire que Queudver avait maitrisé lui revint à l'esprit. Elle lui chuchotait de l'utiliser. Elle lui murmurait qu'elle méritait un Sacrifice à sa hauteur. Toutes ces vies autour.  
« Lily et James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça Sirius ?  
Et Queudver ne put lui résister. Il se coupa le doigt, afin d'utiliser un sortilège de magie sanguine particulièrement retors.

Du Sang en surfusion s'échappa de sa baguette. Un maelstrom se forma, ravageant la rue.

Les passant moldus les plus proches furent réduit en bouillie. Face à lui se, debout, Sirius Black, riait aux éclats, couvert de sang. Peter vit en lui Bellatrix Lestrange

« Et tu continu de m'aimer ! » Il devenait fou. Ce rire d'aliéné n'empêcha pas l'héritier Black d'invoquer l'Avada.

« Tu n'es plus rien pour moi Pettigrow ! Tu as tué James ! » Larme et rirent se mélangèrent. Et Peter n'eut pas le courage d'affronter sa mort.

Rat.

Il fuit. Utilisant ses connaissances en magie orientale, il réussit à se sceller en forme de Rat pour les huit prochaines années, dévora sa baguette.

Il fut recueilli par les Weasley qui ne remarquèrent pas son lent changement d'aura.  
Il voulait mourir sous cette forme. Il était bien partit pour et en était heureux.

Mais Sirius Black ne l'entendait pas ainsi.  
Black l'avait retrouvé, révélant la vérité à l' Elu. Celui-là même qui l'épargna. Orientant toujours un peu plus le Destin dans le sens que nous lui connaissons.  
Il dut s'enfuir à nouveau. Et le Mal le retrouva. Pauvre de lui. Condamné pour avoir voulu retrouver un amitié d'adolescent et ne pas avoir su mourir.  
Il tua un jeune prodige de la Lumière. L'Ombre se réjouit de l'offrande. Il se donna pour que son Maitre revienne à la vie. L'Ombre lui fit connaitre la jouissance magique, Lord Voldemort lui offrit une mais d'argent.

Puis Lord Voldemort l'abandonna a son triste sort, sous control de ses fidèles.

Bientôt il en fut à rencontrer de nouveau Harry Potter. Et l'Ombre voulut tuer l'incarnation de sa Némésis. Et Peter comprit pourquoi. Il comprit le sens de sa vie. Pourquoi Griffondor. La Création du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait assassiner L'Elu, extension de son créateur, elle remplissait les conditions de la Prophétie.

Alors Peter sut. Il détourna la volonté de l'Ombre vers son corps. Vers son Cou.

S'il avait pu vérifier, son Patronus aurait répondu à l'appel.


End file.
